russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 exec denied by duopoly
April 1, 2014 “I’m with the sequestered TV network IBC-13 is still on the Big 3 and the undisputed number 3 station to try to denied by the duopoly. It’s a challenge, but I’m not happy.” Thus vowed Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertainment TV. “I have very strong allies in the new chairman himself Jose Avellana, in the sequestration and in the people of IBC-13 who all know their trade very well,” added Dyogi, the newest head of IBC Entertainment TV. LAURENTI Dyogi, IBC Entertainment TV Head Dyogi is convinced that IBC-13, which Avellana re-acquired in 2014, has made a huge impact and that giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA 7 were already feeling its effects. In fact, he pointed out, big-name stars from both channels have transferred to IBC-13, also called the Kapinoy network. Basketball fans for older guys who watching for PBA on IBC-13 that are also getting good ratings on Saturday and Sunday for only one game. “We’re at this stage when we’re still keeping up for privatization, when we’re only just starting to introduce ourselves to viewers,” he admitted. “We’re building, brick by brick. We’re getting there.” He added that IBC-13 was determined to use all of its resources to succeed. “It has many platforms now; it’s just a matter of populating the grid—that’s where I come in.” He said IBC-13 made by the network on the demographics of local TV viewers in an aggressive has also grabbed the number 3 spot in the television industry next to the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA 7 and edging out with TV5, based on recent data from Kantar Media. "We are now aiming to be a strong number three and eventually become number one, thanks to their several IBC-13 programs, including Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Viva-produced reality singing search Born to be a Superstar, among others," they revealed. For those who will crave for updates on Kapinoy talents, there’s Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, News Team 13 and CelebrityDATCom for fair showbiz news reporting. Majority of showbiz news coverage is more focused on their talents when a vehicle for IBC stars to promote their new TV shows and movies. When the station's local programs on IBC-13 are being produced by the network itself. It made that IBC-13 is a solid number 3 in ratings while concerned to TV ratings in Mega Manila and National Ratings, showing the AGB Nielsen and Kantar Media to presents their results. More and more televiewers are shifting their remote to the Kapinoy network. The commercials are coming in. The exodus of stars from other stations is also imminent. And before we know it, IBC-13 has leaped one step higher in the rating chart. DYOGI’s team recently launched Janella in Wonderland, a fantasy series about a teen mermaid tale starring Janella Salvador and Maghihintay Sa'yo, a drama series starring Cristine Reyes. IBC-13 opened thir year by joining the bandwagon of fanantaseryes. Initial offering of Janella in Wonderland (started on January 6, 2014)—which air from Monday to Friday after Express Balita. The fantasy series threatens to dislodge the fantaseryes (including the Sirena Wars) from other networks. Dyogi’s team will be launched two new weekend primetime variety shows—''DMZ-TV'' (dance music show for upscale viewers) and Dingdong n' Lani (the musical show)—and came up with “feel-good primetime programming” for weekdays via Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You. He plans to launch “at least new Kapinoy stars” and “come up with new, exciting and compelling programs” for 2014. “The network has very few in-house talents—probably around 30. Stars are made—we will make them for IBC-13. We will also launch the established love teams in 2014,” Dyogi declared. It began the established love teams of Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) in the hit primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland and the hit Sunday teen drama series Friends 4Eve''r and JoChard (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) from the light romantic sitcom ''Maya Loves Sir Chief, as well as SueLil (Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos), LizGo (Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga), FrancElla (Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz) and ChieJohn (Chiwnna Filomeno and John Manalo) in Friends 4Ever. The station is counting on the popularity of Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap who came from ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart, along with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce. Meanwhile, the stars are getting lots of airtime on IBC-13 with shows like the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief for Jodi and Richard along with Mutya, Janella and Jerome as well as Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes, JM Ibañez, Nathan Lopez, Vandolph Quizon, Gloria Sevilla, Paul Jake Castillo, Marlo Mortel and Kelly dela Cruz, of course, and Janella in Wonderland and Friends 4Ever for Janella and Marlo. Especially with the PBA dominating the weekend primetime slots for two live games on Saturday and Sunday. The top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which has target a young viewers for children and teens who watch after coming home from school, their teleseryes Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You, as well as the launch of TreseBella like the first primetime offering for the popular telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana). 'IBC-13's Timelime for over 54 years' 70's *''Apat na Sikat'' (Winnie Santos, Dondon Nakar, Lala Aunor and Arnold Gamboa) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (Joe Quirino) *''Ito ang Inyong Tia Dely'' (Fidela "Tiya Dely" Magpayo) *''Lucky 13'' (Ronald Remy and Connie Angeles) *''Iskul Bukol'' (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) *''Paligsahan sa Awit'' *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' (Sharon Cuneta, Joey de Leon and Helen Gamboa) *''Piling-Piling Pelikula'' *''Cine Pinoy'' *''Tagalog Box Office Hits'' 80's *''Chicks to Chicks'' (Nova VIlla and Freddie Webb) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (Joey de Leon, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos, Frieda Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie D'Horsie and Maribeth Bichara) *''See-True'' (Inday Badiday) *''Don Kamote de la Mantsa'' *''Barrio Balimbing'' *''Maricel Live!'' (Maricel Soriano with co-host Richard Merk) *''Goin' Bananas'' (Edgar Mortiz, Christopher de Leon, Jay Ilagan and Johnny Delgado) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Sharon Cuneta) *''Sitak ni Jack'' (Jay Ilagan) *''Okay Ka Fairy Ko'' (Vic Sotto, Charito Solis and Alice Dixson) *''Pinoy Thriller'' *''Regal Family'' *''Ora Engkantada'' (Luz Fernandez) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada) *''Hapi House'' (Tito Sotto as Hapi, Sandy Andolong (later replaced by Helen Gamboa) and Aga Muhlach, with Isabel Granada and Chuckie Dreyfuss) *''Pubhouse'' (Lou Veloso and Chanda Moreno) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (Judy Ann Santos) *''Regal Drama Presents'' (like Aiko starring Aiko Melendez) *''Loveliness'' (Alma Moreno with Bert Marcelo) *''Superstar: The Legend'' (Nora Aunor) *''Seiko TV Presents'' (like Snooky starring Snooky Serna and Sheryl starring Sheryl Cruz) 90's *''Saturday Night Live'' (Maricel Laxa-Pangilingan and Aga Muhlach) *''Uniwide Play N' Win'' (Edu Manzano) *''Chairman of the Board'' (Eddie Mercado, Bert Nievera and Bobby Ledesma) *''Takeshi's Castle'' *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro'' (Lito Pimentel and Kristine Garcia) *''OK 'Tol'' (Gabby Concepcion, Rudolph Yaptinchay, Maritoni Fernandez ahd Bamba) *''Computer Man'' (Eric Quizon w/ Pinky Recto) *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) *''Awitawanan'' (Pilita and Reycard Duet) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' *''The Jazz Show'' *''Islands Gamemasters'' (APO Hiking Society) *''SOP (Saturday on Primetime)'' (Gabby Concepcion, Dingdong Avanzado and Imelda Papin) *''Pasikatan sa 13'' (Imelda Papin, Eddie Mercado and Miguel Rodriguez) 'IBC stars for its 54th anniversary celebration' The original programming of IBC becoming the huge success (Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Only Me and You, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Friends 4Ever, The Million Second Quiz, Viva-produced Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, etc.). : Programs : APO Tanghali Na! : Stars : Rica Peralejo, Ramon Bautista and Antoinette Taus (APO Tanghali Na!) : Programs : Anna Luna : Friends 4Ever : Gaya ng Dati : Stars : Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo (Friends 4Ever) : Maricar Reyes, Abby Bautista and Jeric Raval (Anna Luna) : Programs : Only Me and You : Stars : Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz (Only Me and You) : Programs : Maya Loves Sir Chief : T.O.D.A.S. : Stars : Joey de Leon, with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi and Elmo Magalona (T.O.D.A.S.) : Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) : Programs : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? : The Million Second Quiz : Born to be a Superstar : Stars : Drew Arellano with the staff and crew (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) : Anja Aguilar with the top finalists are Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo and Ronald Humarang (Born to be a Superstar) : Programs : Love Notes : Janella in Wonderland : Maghihintay Sa'yo : Stars : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Andrei Felix (Janella in Wonderland) : Cristine Reyes and Onemig Bondoc (Maghihintay Sa'yo)